This invention relates generally to electronic packages, and more particularly, to terminal adapters for electronic packages.
Known electronic packages include terminals through which the packages are connected to electrical circuitry. To simplify installation of electronic packages in the field, solderless terminal connection schemes have been developed which include quick connect terminal connectors which slip on and slidably engage complementary quick connect terminals of the electronic package. Such quick connect terminals and connectors are available from, for example, Ark-Les Corporation of Stoughton, Mass., and are commonly used in electronic packages such as switching relay packages.
In certain installations, such quick connect terminals and connectors have been found to be disadvantageous. For example, screw terminations having a pressure plate and a screw which clamps wire conductors to the pressure plate are preferred in some electrical systems. Quick connect adapters are available from, for example, ABB Inc. of Zurich, Switzerland which include a slip-on quick connect feature at one end and a screw terminal at the other end, and thus convert the solderless terminals of the electronic package to screw terminals. Such adapters, however, have been found inadequate to handle the torque required in some applications as the screw is tightened. The quick connect end of the adapter tends to move with the screw once the torque achieves a threshold level and prevents the screw from being further tightened.
Additionally, the size and shape of known screw terminal adapters for quick connect terminals is not compatible with certain UL air gap requirements and surface spacing between the terminals. Thus, for example, when used with some known relay switch packages, the packages fail to achieve UL certification.